Out Goes the Matchmaker and In Comes Something New
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: He played matchmaker all the time. Other people thought of him as a womaniser. To be truthful, he hadn't even had his first kiss. Girls loved him and guys hated him. The story of the matchmaker is told. Warning: OOC characters. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He played matchmaker all the time. This, he kept to himself. Others thought of him as a womaniser, except the people who sought his help. Although he dare not admit it, he hadn't even had his first kiss. Girls loved him, guys hated him. He had no interest in anyone until a certain brown-haired girl came to seek his help. The story of the matchmaker is told.**

**I have absolutely no idea how this idea formed but it just did. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own at all.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Thankyou, Neji."

"Hn."

Hyuuga Neji walked off quickly as the boyfriend of the girl he talked to approached them.

"Psst, Neji-kun."

Neji glanced at a dark corner of the school grounds, seeing a girl with pink hair. Knowing immediately who it was, Neji walked over to the person.

"I think I know why I'm here, Sakura."

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..."

Neji sighed. This must have been at least the third case today.

"I told you already. He's going to come to you someday."

Sakura grinned again. "Maybe you can make that happen a _little _bit faster?"

Sighing once more, Neji spotted his 'target' under the shade of a tree, holding an onigiri. Even from the distance, he could tell that the certain raven haired boy was glaring daggers at the two of them.

Deliberately, Neji smirked at the person in the distance and wound his arms around Sakura's waist.

Gasping slightly at the sudden move, she heard Neji say, "don't move." Obediently, she followed his instruction.

Turning their bodies towards the target, Neji unwound his arms from Sakura's waist and moved his head to the side of Sakura's neck and proceeded to pretend to nibble it, not touching her at all.

In a flash, the target had disappeared from beneath the tree and was standing next to Neji, his face the blackest of fury.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered.

Nodding slightly to himself, Neji walked off as though nothing had happened, leaving Sakura alone to explain what had happened.

'That should do it,' he thought. Walking off quickly once more. He knew that in a short while, the two would be swapping spit and he really didn't need to be there when it started.

"Kyaa! It's Neji-sama!"

"Neji-kuuun!"

The said person rolled his eyes. He would never actually ever understand girls. Most of them were mindless zombies. mind set on only one thing.

'Or person,' he thought.

"Good afternoon, Neji-san."

Neji looked at the girl who appeared on his left. Bowing slightly as a sign of courtesy, he replied, "to you too, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled widely, "They're more energetic than usual."

"Usual is already too much."

"So Neji-san. How many today?"

Although it was slightly awkward, Hinata had sought the help of her cousin once before. Honestly, it was one of his most easiest tasks before.

"Three today."

"Three? Usually it's only one or two."

"As you said, those robots stalking us right now are more energetic than usual."

"Is it because it's near the middle of February?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who is of the female species."

"And you're not?"

Neji halted suddenly and turned to his cousin.

"Take a joke, Neji-san."

"That fox kid is wearing off on you, Hinata-sama. And you no longer stutter. I realised that as well."

Smiling slightly, Hinata retorted, "Well, me being with the 'fox kid' is partly your fault as well."

Neji resumed walking, ignoring her observation.

"Ah! Neji-san."

"Hn?"

"A friend of mine is coming over later today. We're studying together."

"Yeah, yeah."

**o.o.o.o.o**

At the Hyuuga Mansion

_Ding dong._

A nearby maid left her work and moved towards the door.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Hinata. I didn't know her home was this bi-"

"Tenten-chan!"

"Hinata! So it is your home. I knew you were rich but gee. My apartment, compared to this, is like a rotten old cardboard box."

Hinata giggle quietly, "I like your comparison."

"Thanks."

Tenten walked towards Hinata, who was on the top of the grand staircase.

"So, anyone else here, Hinata?"

"Mhm. My father isn't here and Hanabi is out at the moment. Besides the servants, there's my cousin."

"I didn't know you had a cousin living here."

"I didn't tell you. Neji!" Hinata called.

"What?" a voice answered.

The long-haired male took in the sight before him. There was his cousin, short blue hair with lavender eyes, a trait of the Hyuuga family, and another girl, seemingly closer to his age and was probably the girl who Hinata had invited, with brown hair placed in buns and large chocolate brown eyes.

"Meet Tenten-chan!"

Neji nodded slightly and then retreated back into his room, the door closing with a dull thump.

Tenten blinked, "Well, that was a nice greeting."

Hinata smiled, "he's always like that. You get used to it."

'I highly doubt that,' Tenten thought.

* * *

**Alrighty. If you like how it's shaping off to, review please!**

**I'll update if I finish some of my other stories... despite the fact that I resolved that I wouldn't start another story until another one's finished...**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**... I break my own promises to myself too easily.**

**Couldn't resist not updating so yeah... Thankyou and cookies to all my reviewers. You guys keep me going. :]**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Neji-san?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Did you know that Tenten-chan is going to be attending your school starting from today?"

"I would know why..?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would..." she trailed off.

"I would....?"

"If you would take her around the school. She does know you, you know."

"I haven't talked to her for even one second and you expect me to take her around the school? Anyway, you go to the same school, do you not?"

An idea suddenly struck, "Well, you're in the same grade as her. But yes, you're right. Considering your personality, she wouldn't enjoy one minute with you."

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"You sir," Hinata said happily, "are an ice-cubish jerk."

That hit home. Neji glared menacingly at his cousin, cursing her influencer, Naruto, to the darkest pits of Hell. He stood up suddenly, muttering, "gochisousama deshita" before heading back into his room.

**o.o.o.o.o**

At school

"Neji-san. Remember what you have to do," Hinata whispered in a quiet, mysterious tone.

Neji's only response was a fully fledged death glare. Hinata smiled softly before walking off to her first class. There was a wide berth of a couple of boys standing around Neji and Hinata's retreating figure. All too scared to move within a three metre radius of Neji and all were holding cards. Some others were holding boxes of chocolate.

Sighing, Neji walked to his class. It was nearing Valentine's Day. Once more did he have to either protect his little cousin from drooling boys or save the relationships of hopeless girls.

People fear him, hate him, revere him. What a mix of emotions.

By the time Neji had arrived at his classroom, there already was another person. Well, people to be more exact.

It was a new student at the school. Once Uchiha Sasuke, who still was, for some reason, the most chased after, had gotten himself someone special, the mindless zombies after him fell into despair and attacked another male.

Inuzuka Kiba. Occupation: No. 1 _Single _school heartthrob.

Around this time of year, many girls have sought Neji in hopes that they would become Kiba's new girl. Neji had refused to help any of them, knowing that he would be losing an already lost battle if he did help. Being a self-occupied matchmaker also needed brains, you know. Something that those flocks of girls would never have, let alone use. **(A/N: As you can see, I have a very strong aversion against fangirls...)**

Inuzuka Kiba was sitting in his seat, surrounded by the flocks of flamingoes. Honestly, pink was much loved amongst these creatures. Pink makeup, clothes, shoes, you name it.

Neji sighed again and sat in his designated seat. A few other people came into the classroom. Most of them were males. All the males glared at Neji and then shrunk away as Neji glared back. A brave one stood up and punched Neji in the face.

"You stay away from my girlfriend."

Ignoring his bleeding nose, Neji looked away. This happened all the time. A girl would seek for his help, he would get the two together no matter how long it took and the guy would come along and tell him to stay away.

'How typical,' Neji thought.

"What're you doing to Neji?" A voice rang out from the classroom door.

Now this hadn't ever happened before. Neji turned his head towards the entrance, seeing buns and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He had seen her somewhere but couldn't place where exactly.

The boy who had punched Neji looked at the girl, "Stay away from him. He's a bloody playboy. Went out with my girl when he went out with another."

That situation wasn't the first time Neji had to 'two-time'. His worst situation was the time when he had to put up with the egging on of five girls. All demanding 'quick action'. He ended up with a broken arm and bruises covering his body. Not once did the girls ever apologise and not once have they ever told their explanation to their new boyfriends exactly.

The girl at the door laughed, "I can't imagine Neji going out with even one person, let alone two at the same time."

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Neji thought angrily.

"That means he's an ice-cubish jerk!"

'And that answers my question.' Neji was sure that the girl and Hinata had the same brain, using the same adjectives for him, word for word.

Hinata... Neji remembered who the girl was. Tenten. He didn't know her last name. She was the person who had 'studied' with Hinata late into the night, causing such a loud ruckus that not one person could sleep. Well, the only one trying to sleep was Neji.

"Ice-cubish is right. Change the jerk to womaniser."

"Neji has never done anything to you," Another voice spoke out.

Sakura appeared at the door next to Tenten. Sasuke was behind her with no emotion of anger or hate towards Neji at all.

Perhaps one person told their story right.

"Uchiha would agree, wouldn't you, Sasuke? I saw what he did to Haruno."

Pushing the girls out of the doorway and into the classroom, Sasuke himself stood in the doorway.

"I think those girls of yours need to get their facts right. If not, get their brains checked. If they have any that is."

"Why you..."

A commotion started. Hitting, scratching, hissing, roaring. Neji, as well as a few others, stared at the fight. The two of them were fighting exactly like two male lions defending their territories.

"Neji."

Neji looked up at the person who said his name.

"I saw someone who I took... a liking to. It's the first time it has ever happened. Hinata said that if I asked you, you would agree to help me."

Neji raised an eyebrow, questioning her sanity. Someone whom he had known for less than a day was already seeking for his help.

From the corner of his eye, Neji saw Kiba eyeing Tenten.

"What's his name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Neji's look of amusement turned into a look of disgust.

"Why would I help you?"

"Hinata said that you would help anyone who doesn't go following who they like like a duckling following its mother."

"No. I won't help anyone who has an obvious chance of not getting what they want."

"So you're saying I'm hopeless?"

"That's another way to put it."

Tenten glared at him. Neji glared back.

A thought suddenly struck him. He had seen Kiba eyeing Tenten. Tenten likes him back. Neji was sure that his retort was a knee jerk reaction to someone asking to be paired with Kiba.

He dropped his glare, "I'll help you."

Tenten's eyes grew wide instantly, "Seriously? You will?"

"I don't joke."

"So... you put your skills in my hands."

"Skills?"

"Yes. Skills."

Tenten definitely amused him. She would be fun to work with. Neji glanced at Kiba, who turned around almost instantly.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"I don't know Kiba that well because, like you, he's kinda new. Your request might take some time but, I never fail."

"Are you overestimating yourself?"

"It's true though, Tenten," the voice of Sakura spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Not once has Neji ever failed to complete his 'missions' and he's done a lot."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Tenten looked at Neji with a new kind of admiration.

"Awesome."

Yes. Awesome. A very Tenten-like word.

"Well, I expect to be satisfied with my outcome."

"I can't guarantee your happiness but there's a high chance that you'll be satisfied."

"Well, good."

Sasuke and the other boy's fight had ended, Sasuke holding a content expression on his face. He was untouched but the other boy was on the floor and was covered with bruises and whatnots.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should get your nose checked. The blood has kinda dripped all over your table and dried up."

Neji looked at his table. Indeed, drops of dried blood were present and a sudden stinging sensation brought his attention to his almost broken nose.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

**Neji never fails. :D**

**Personally, I don't like Tenten with anyone with Neji and vice versa but I couldn't think of anyone else to pair Tenten up with except Kiba, Shino, Chouji or Lee...**

**You see why I chose the Tenten x Kiba pair?**

**Yeah..**

**Anyhoo, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**La la la~**

**I'm typing this up before I go to school... which is a really _really _bad thing... but ah well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten sang.

"Ah! Tenny-chan. How are you?" Hinata replied.

Tenten grinned, "I'm great."

"You seem extra exuberant today."

"Yes. That's because Neji accepted to help me!"

"Really? That's great! Neji-san sometimes doesn't help people. It's like he has a sixth sense. He's able to predict whether his job would be successful or not."

"Honestly? Woah..."

Hinata smiled, "Why don't you come over again and then he can start helping you?"

"Alright."

**o.o.o.o.o**

By the time Hinata and Tenten arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion, Neji was already there.

"Neji-san, I brought Tenten over here so you can start on your helping."

From Neji's room, there was a small, muffled choke and the sounds of drawers being opened, closed and a loud resounding crack.

Neji stumbled towards his bedroom door, opening it to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes, hair and Hinata's retreating back.

Neji glared at the girl standing outside his door.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Hianta invited me over."

Neji growled and moved out into the corridor and walked away, slamming his door shut behind him.

"That went well," Tenten said to herself.

Extremely curious of what he was doing in there, Tenten opened the door and let herself in.

Tenten realised that Neji's room seemed a lot cleaner than any males' room that she had ever pictured. Everything was pristine white. The only imperfection on the ground was a small shard of glass and a splatter of blood.

"I did not say that you were allowed in my room, Tenten," Neji spoke from behind her.

Calmly, she replied, "Nor did you say that I wasn't, Neji."

Neji audibly ground his teeth before walking towards the opposite wall of where Tenten was standing.

She then realised that Neji's finger was bandaged. Red was seeping through the cloth, signifying that the wound was fresh.

Tenten followed the drips of blood on the floor with her eyes until she came to his bedside table. On the table was a broken picture stand. There was a very pretty and young woman in the picture. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were pale lavender, a trait of the Hyuuga family. Propped up on another stand next to the picture, was a beautiful diamond woven necklace.

Tenten walked over to it, reaching out to touch it as though she was confirming that it was there.

Neji noticed her attention and ran to his bedstand, slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Who was it from? Your girlfriend?"

"Who it was from is none of your concern. But if you must know, it was my mother's."

"Where is your dear old mother now?"

Tenten realised that she had crossed dangerous territory. A spasm of pain rippled through Neji pale eyes. He looked down at the carpet.

"She's gone."

Tenten's eyes widened, "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Neji hissed as he glared at her.

For the first time, Tenten shrank at the sight of his glare. Unmasked pain and anger made the look more intimidating that usual.

"I'm meant to give it to the person I love."

"Like that'll happen anytime soon." Tenten laughed.

"If that was meant to be an insult, I actually agree with you thoroughly."

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture and grinning.

"My mother."

Tenten blinked, "Oh... I thought it was a girlfriend or something..."

"I never had one."

Tenten blinked once more, "Really? I thought you'd have gotten at least... well, a lot because of what you do... but I was wrong," thinking that the conversation was a little bit awkward, she stopped talking.

"Hn."

"Tenten-chan? Neji-san! I prepared some tea!" Hinata called.

Tenten responded by saying 'hai' really loudly, making Neji cover his ears in distate. When he thought that working with Tenten would be fun, boy was he wrong.

"Neji? You coming or what?" Tenten asked.

"You go first."

Tenten ran off.

Neji kneeled down in front of his bedside table.

"Mother," he said, "I know that this was your wish but I just don't think I'm going to find someone that I'm going to cherish that much. I'm sorry."

He picked up the frame, smiled faintly at it before placing it back on the table.

"Neji! Hurry up! Hinata spent ages making this tea and it's really awesome!"

Neji sighed. 'I wonder who that was.'

* * *

**I have just realised how long this title was... and the word count didn't even hit a thousand... oh the irony.**

**Haha, aight. Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm cold right now. So friggin cold.**

**Not that would it would affect my writing skills I hope. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So..."

"..."

"Um..."

"..."

"...?"

"... stop staring at me."

"Right."

Neji and Tenten were in Neji's room, doing completely nothing.

"How many girls do you think you have helped by now?"

"Countless."

"Great..."

Silence.

"What do you do to help those girls out?"

"Whatever is needed."

"Ok... then how would you help me out?"

"I need data."

"Data?"

"That's right."

"Why do you need data?"

"Why do people need to eat? Why do people need to breathe? It's how things work."

"All I needed was a straight simple answer."

"Hn."

'Great progress we're going through,' Tenten thought, 'no wonder he's never had any girlfriends. Who can stand him for a minute, let alone longer?'

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Be prepared to get something from me."

"Huh? Right."

* * *

Valentine's Day

"Neji-san?"

"Hn?"

"How're you doing with your current task?"

Neji looked at his cousin. She usually didn't ask these questions so frequently.

"It's going fine."

Hinata smiled, "Are you prepared for this year?"

"What do you mean."

"The fourteenth of February."

"Ah. Prepared as I always am."

"Good, a couple of your female friends are coming your way right now."

"What?" Neji looked over his shoulder to see around six girls running at him around three hundred metres away. All of them were carrying flowers or chocolates and screaming "I LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN! BE MY VALENTINE!" 'Shit,' he thought.

"Good luck, Neji-san."

Stretching his legs, Neji ran of in a sprint. No wonder males like him were good at long distance running.

* * *

Valentine's Day Part II - School time

Neji was hiding in the boys' toilets. There were a couple of other boys there as well; Sasuke and Kiba included.

"Whoo! The girls here are more highly strung than the one's at my old school!" Kiba burst out suddenly.

Neji and Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" he said.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing as the other, 'This guy is an idiot.'

"Kiba."

"Eh? What is it, Neji?"

"It would do you good to shut up."

"Why? It's not like the girls are going to come in here."

"..."

"Are they?"

Sasuke shuddered and replied, "last year, they broke into the padlocked boys' change rooms and scrawled 'I love you, Sasuke' or 'I love you Neji' with permanent marker, in capital letters, all over the walls. The cleaners spent ages trying to get it off but you can still see it faintly today. I think it was Neji who found a few video cameras hidden between cracks in the wall."

"Really? Wow. Too bad you're taken now but Neji my man, you're with me this year." Kiba slapped Neji's back.

Sasuke coughed a, "retard," while Neji just glared at Kiba.

"It's about time we get to class," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and walked off after checking that it was clear outside.

"Hey Neji."

"What is it now, Kiba?"

"You know that Tenten girl? The cute one who looks like a panda?"

"... I know the Tenten girl you're talking about but I'm not so sure about the rest."

Kiba blinked, "Gee, are you blind or gay?"

Neji glared.

"Right, right but yeah, you know her right?"

"That is correct."

"Do you like her?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Eh? Ok. Nevermind then. Let's get to class."

"... Right."

The two of them stepped outside.

"LOOK! THERE'S KIBA-SAMA AND NEJI-SAMA!"

"KYAAA! THAT'S WHERE THEY WERE!"

"I'M GONNA GET THERE FIRST!"

"KIBA-KUUUUN!"

"NEJI-KUUUUN!"

"WE LOVE YOU!!!!'

"Race you to class, Neji?"

"You're on. Loser gets to stall the girls."

"I'm so gonna win."

"Hn."

* * *

**Didn't hit one thousand again. It's only like... eight hundred words.**

**Oh, find out the winner in the next chapter. "Valentine's Day Part III - The Present"**

**I'm thinking of a number. When the reviews hit that number, I'll update so reviews would be much loved of course!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY etc, etc.**

**I've completed neglected my stories and once again, I'm sorry! I'm just... not bothered... but I really wanted to update this one so... yeah...**

**And Merry Late Christmas and a Happy Early New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

Valentine's Day Part III - The Present

The two of them sprinted as fast as they could to the classroom. Unfortunately, some fangirls ambushed the two of them three quarters of the way there and poor Neji tripped while Kiba, who was right behind him, tripped over Neji. Because of this, Neji and Kiba stumbled the rest of the way to the classroom, supporting each other, and nursing their scratches caused by fingernails and teeth.

"Is it a tie, Neji?" Kiba asked wearily, brushing off petals which had fallen and stuck onto his uniform.

Neji nodded slowly, examining a long wound on his left arm and painfully removing a rose thorn from his neck.

Sasuke stood, in all his glory, in front of the pitiful two, covered in lipstick.

"You two should remember to leave when the coast is clear," Sasuke said.

"You're one to talk," Neji scoffed.

"Sasuke, mate, your old wife wouldn't be too happy to see that." Kiba let out a loud guffaw.

"Who're you calling _old_?" a voice said from behind him.

"..."

As an argument started between Kiba and Sakura, Tenten took the liberty to talk to Neji.

"So, Neji..."

"..."

"You're going to give me a present? What is it?"

"You'll know when you get it."

'Honestly,' Tenten thought. This guy was so annoying. Him and his stupid short answers. Tenten dimly thought about how Neji did in long response test questions.

"TENTEN! Do you always do that?" Neji asked.

"Do what? And I can hear you."

"Space out."

Tenten blinked, "I space out?"

"Yes, I've been calling your name for the past minute."

"Oh."

"Meet me outside the gym after school. Kiba's got soccer practice and he'll see us then."

Tenten stared at the boy in front of her, "are you some kind of stalker? Seriously, how do you know these things?"

"I said before, data."

"You and your data," Tenten sighed.

"..."

"Hey Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you a matchmaker anyway?"

"Becau-"

"Alright, class is starting. Take your seats."

As Tenten moved towards her seat, she sent a telepathic message to Neji, _'you'll reply later.'_

**o.o.o.o.o**

At the end of school, Tenten did what she was told and waited outside the gym for Neji. Surely enough, the soccer team were practicing outside on the field while a couple of still-hopeful fangirls surrounded the gate.

Kiba was on the bench, taking a break and ignoring the people around him. Tenten held back a sigh before turning left just to be face-to-face with the Hyuuga.

In between the two of them, was a small bouquet of white roses with a single thornless red rose in the very centre.

"Happy Valentines Day." Neji said with a tiny smile on his face.

This was enough to get Tenten to darken the tiniest of shades. With an energetic smile adorning her face, she took the roses happily and said, "thankyou."

Tenten stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Neji's body in a light hug. All she heard was a quiet, sharp intake of breath as Neji's body tensed up slightly and then relaxed.

From the corner of her eye, Tenten saw Kiba looking at them with a stern expression on his face.

_Neji... This is probably working already. You're amazing._

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Like I said! I _saw_ him with you outside the gym!" Ino squealed.

"He was helping me, that's all." Tenten said for the millionth time.

"But he's never given anyone _roses_ before! Those ones to be exact!"

"Those ones?"

"Yeah. White roses basically say, "you're heavenly", thornless roses say, "love at first sight" and red roses say, "I love you"! If he was just helping you, why would he give you those in particular? I'm telling you. He likes you!"

"Maybe he knows that Kiba understands the meanings behind flowers like you do, Miss Daughter-of-the-Flower-Shop. Anyway, my name does mean Heaven so that was probably the reason for the white ones and the rest, well, once again, he _is_ just helping me."

Ino sighed, "In denial, I see. Don't worry! Yamanaka Ino will come to the rescue!"

"No thankyou."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji wasn't sure what had compelled him to buy those roses. He was originally planning to give Tenten a small panda bear and some chocolates but he had ended up with the flowers. From his wide extensive knowledge about flowers, he knew perfectly well the meaning behind the ones he gave her. His plan worked perfectly fine, yet...

When Tenten had hugged him ever so lightly, he swore his heart rate sped up ever so slightly. Even though he's done that to many girls before for his line of work, none of them had ever made _him_ feel different.

Something was wrong with this job.

Something was very wrong with this job and it was scaring him... a lot.

* * *

**Just over 1,000 words! It's 1:30 am right now so I shall go get some sleep...**

**Review please :D**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
